True love
by Bambina13
Summary: What happens when Felicita picks someone to compete for her?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Arcana Famiglia

Chapter 1

"On the day of the Arcana Duello the winner will win the title of Papa and will marry Felicita. What do you think of the idea." Mondo said to the head captain Dante.

"Do you think she will agree to the deal? Do you even think she'll win the Arcana Duello?" Dante asked.

"She is my daughter of course she'll try her hardest." Mondo said in a confident voice.

"Liberta, Nova, Debito, Pace, Luca come in Dante and I have some thing to say to you all." Mondo said. Dante opened the door for the five young men to walk in.

"Papa." All five men said in unison.

"You all know tonight's is my birthday bash is tonight and I have a announcement to make. You all have been chosen to compete in the Arcana Duello and receive the title of Papa, But there's a catch you will also get to marry Felicita." Mondo said.

"So what your saying the winner gets to marry Bambina." Debito captain of the coins said.

"And the winner will also win the title of Papa." Nova captain of the Holy Grail said.

"I will definitely win." Liberta said.

"Don't hold you breath." Nova said.

"Yes that is the deal but Felicita dose not know about it so don't tell her. Got it?" Mondo asked.

"Yes Papa." The five men said in unison.

_**Later that night**_

"Milady are you ready yet?" Luca asked trough the door.

The door opened to revel Felicita in a red silk dress with red roses all over it.

"Luca is there something wrong." Felicita asked.

"No milady you look amazing." Luca said.

"Thank you Luca." Felicita said with a blush.

As Felicita and Luca enter the ball room they are approached by Debito and Pace.

"Bambina you look beautiful." Debito said as he took Felicita's hand.

Then her hand was snatched away by Luca.

"Pleas don't touch Milady." Luca said in a deadly voice.

"So scary." Debito said in a sarcastic voice.

"Papa's going to give his speech now." Pace said.

The group was soon joined by Liberta and Nova.

"Yo Princesses." Liberta said.

"Hello Fel." Nova said.

"Hello Nova. Hello Liberta." Felicita said.

Both Liberta and Nova blushed.

Then the whole room exploded in applause as Papa and Mama walked into the room. "Thank you all for coming to birthday bash I have a announcement I'm at the age were I'm thinking about retirement so in to months time we hold a Arcana Duello. The people who have arcana powers are the only ones who can compete but there is a catch the winner will win the title of Papa and will also marry my daughter Felicita." Mondo said.

Then I knife flew pass his head.

"So you don't agree Felicita." Mondo said.

"I don't want to get married." She said.

"But didn't let me finish you get to pick someone to compete for your hand in marriage at the Arcana Duello." Mondo said.

"Fine I pick…."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone thanks for reading my book true love this is my first time writing something like this so I hope you like it. Rated teen for now ;)

I do not own arcana famiglia

Chapter 2

"The person I pick to compete in the Arcana Duello for me is Luca." Felicita said.

Luca runs to Felicita his face covered in shock and excitement. "Milady are you sure that you want me?" Luca asked worried.

"Yes I'm sure Luca." Felicita said.

"So it is final Luca will fight for Felicita's hand in marriage but anyone is welcome to challenge him for her. Dose anyone want to challenge him for her?" Mondo asked.

"I will challenge him!" Liberta yelled. He steps on stage and takes Felicita's hand and says "I would do anything for you."

"I second that I'll win Bambina for sure and I'll make you the happiest woman in the world." Debito yelled.

"Don't hold your breath I'll win Fel for sure." Nova said.

"Why are you sure you'll win chickpea?" Liberta asked.

"Don't call me chickpea. I'll win because I wont give up on having Fel as my wife." Nova said confidently.

"Bambina wants a real man not children like you shorty." Debito said.

The whole time Felicita silent. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from these men. The whole time they were fighting Luca kept a protective hold on her hand. His hand was warm and comforting like it has always been. It was past midnight and Felicita's eyes started closing.

"Milady would you like to go to sleep?" Luca asked.

"Yes pleas." She said

Luca and Felicita snuck away from the party to her room.

"It's been a real crazy night hasn't it Luca? Luca are you okay?" Felicita asked. Luca turned to her and grabbed her in a hug. She could feel his warm breath rustle some of her hair. She laid her cheek on his chest. She could feel his heart beating.

"I'm just in shock. I've always loved you Felicita and I still do." Luca said. It was the first time he has ever called her Felicita.

"I love you too Luca." Felicita said. Right after she said those words Luca crushed his lips to Felicita's lips. His lips were soft and warm. Felicita gave a little startled squeak as Luca nibbled on her bottom lip. She was getting light headed because she forgot how to breath. She was enchanted by the kiss. She never knew Luca had a side like this. She liked this new side of Luca.

"I'm afraid we have to stop for today before it gets to dangerous." Luca said. He walked out of the room and left Felicita in a daze

_**LUCA**_

What the hell had he just done?! His lips were damp and were tingling still from there kiss. Did he really kissed Felicita or was it a dream.

"You seem happy. Did something happen between you and Bambina?" Debito asked leaning against a wall.

"Whatever happened is none of your concern." Luca said calmly.

Then he was thrown against a wall with a gun pointed at his head. Debito looked pissed.

"Bullshit it has everything to do with me. I don't care that we are friends I'll still take Bambina from you. Don't you dare touch her again or the next time I'll pull the trigger." Debito said deadly serious. Then he walked back to him a slammed the door. Like he'll scar me Luca thought.

A/N: Thanks so much for reading my book I'll make sure to keep posting new things. I'm having a competition pleas vote for who you think will win Felicita. (Pace doesn't count sorry if you like Pace) But pleas tell me who you think will win her thanks.


End file.
